Push Back
by sexandviolence201f
Summary: Rachel gets a rival...Finally...The rating on this story will change to M and So What is from Pink also Saving Me is from nickelback
1. Chapter 1

_Push Back_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part One_

_As Rachel was watching her as she was singing Empire State Of Mind, she introduced herself to the brunette vixen who looked like she should be an extra of Jersey Shore…_

"_Hi! I couldn't help but to notice you admire me singing out there…" Rachel entered the girl's personal bubble and Katrina responded, "Hun, could you back up?" Rachel backed up a little and said, "Sorry, I saw that you…" "Okay, first off I have had a busy morning. Some California bitch "I think I better than you" because my girlfriend is a candidate for breasts implants try to hit my car and then someone said my New York Mets suck…That's baseball honey and then I got lost someone tried to throw a drink on me. I have quick reflexes and some skinny blonde woman said that I'm God's gift to her Cheerios. I told her that she isn't the type of woman I would date." Katrina looked at Rachel and said, "I've been meeting to sign up for New Directions now if you want to hear my God given pipes meet me at your house in a hour." _

"_I'm not telling you where I lived." Rachel said and Katrina responded, "Your music room. By the way, I'm Katrina show A.K.A the ShowKat." Katrina left and Rachel heard the name with a smiled on her face and then struck with worried. _


	2. Chapter 2

Push Back

By

Sexandviolence201

Part Two

**She ran to Finn. **"We have a problem!" Rachel exclaimed and Finn heard this, he didn't see a problem. "Are you kidding? This Katrina could be a spy for vocal adrenalin, she could be a double agent." Rachel said and Finn responded, "You haven't heard her sing…." "Katrina Show…When I dated….Anyway she was sidelined due to personal problems but he told me that this girl loves to change it up a lot…I mean that's great but she's from…" Finn then did what any normal boyfriend would do to get his girlfriend to shut up, he kissed her. "Relax." Finn said and Rachel responded, "Okay."

**Katrina was about to walk in. **Will was about to walk in and Kat was outside the door. "May I help you?" Will asked and the Kat turned around. "If you would any of those kids, the person who was about to audition was originally from vocal adrenalin, how do you think they would react?" Will didn't know how to take it be happy because they have someone from Vocal Adrenalin interested or suspicious…

"I mean people could say your from the New York Yankees but if you can't play, who cares?" Katrina pointed out and Will was about to say something, "I'm just going to walk in." Katrina walked in and first complimented Kurt's new shirt then Puck asked who she is. "I'm Katrina Show originally from Vocal Adrenalin…" Katrina said and everyone looked they didn't care. "Can you sing?" Quinn asked and Katrina responded, " Well…" Katrina had showed the music and talked with the band…"Trust me.." The kat said and the chords of So What…


	3. Chapter 3

_Push Back_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Three_

_Author's Notes: So What? Is from Pink _

_**First it was the regular arrangement:**_

_I guess I just lost my husband I don't know where he went_

_So I'm gonna drink my money I'm not gonna pay his rent (nope)_

_I've got a brand new attitude, and I'm gonna wear it tonight_

_I wanna get in trouble_

_I wanna start a fight_

Na na na na na na naI wanna start a fightNa na na na na na naI wanna start a fight

_**She then changed the arrangement and made it slower**_

_So, so what I'm still a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't need you_

_And guess what_

_I'm havin more fun_

_And now that we're done_

_**Mercedes and Kurt came in**_

_**Mercedes came in first:**_

_**I'm gonna show you tonight**_

_**I'm alright**_

_**I'm just fine**_

_**And you're a tool so**_

_**So what**_

_**Everyone got into:**_

I am a rock starI got my rock movesAnd I don't want you tonight

_**The tempo went back to normal:**_

_You weren't there_

_You never were_

_You want it all but that's not fair_

_I gave you life_

_I gave my all_

_You weren't there, you let me fall_

_Katrina screamed!_

_**So!**_

_**Everyone sang:**_

_so what I'm still a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't need you_

_And guess what_

_I'm havin more fun_

_And now that we're done_

_I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm alright_

_I'm just fine_

_And you're a tool so_

_So what_

_I am a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't want you tonight_

_No no_

_No no, I don't want you tonight_

_You weren't there_

_I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm alright_

_I'm just fine_

_And you're a tool so_

_So what_

_I am a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't want you tonight_

_They like it but Rachel only saw competition as the Show-Kat made her debut. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Push Back_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Four_

_Author's notes: Saving Me is from Nickel-back_

_Will like her but was worried that she liked to changed it up too much. She talked about the words and music means as equal to the music. Most Glee clubs are show with no substance. She complimented that New Directions had that potential to be that much more powerful. Rachel then stepped up. "I'm sorry we did place second, all we need is more practice and we're just fine." Rachel said and Katrina responded, "I want you guys to win.." "How do we know your not just out to beat Vocal Adrenalin?" Rachel asked and the Show-Kat responded, "It's a plus but let's just say I like you guys more, Vocal is going to rest on reputation and that's where they are going to fall so hard. I only align myself with underdogs because that's what I am. We are misfits and never going to be accepted as what we do in here. So what?" "So what? That's a positive attitude." Rachel said and Katrina responded, "I think it is. It gives fire Rachel and it makes us that much better." So Will put them in there separate corners and they voted on the Show-Kat being apart of New Directions. _

_The following morning there was Show-Kat getting out of her car to Kurt and Mercedes met her. "Are you here to steal solos?" Mercedes asked and Kurt added, "You are great but Rachel we love her, she sometimes wants…" "Lay off Rachel, she loves what she does and she's passionate. I'm not here to steal solos but if I think I could do the song better. I challenge any of you to show me wrong. Up your game because I will." Katrina said and Mercedes put her books down…_

_**Mercedes sang:**_

_How the hell'd we wind up like this?_

_Why weren't we able_

_To see the signs that we missed_

_And try an' turn the tables?_

_I wish you'd unclench your fists_

_And unpack your suitcase_

_Lately there's been too much of this_

_But don't think it's too late_

_**Kurt added:**_

_Nothing's wrongJust as long as you know that someday I willSomeday, somehowGonna make it alright but not right nowI know you're wondering when(You're the only one who knows that)Someday, somehowGonna make it alright but not right nowI know you're wondering when_

_**Show-Kat's turn:**_

_Well I'd hoped that since we're here anywayWe could end up sayingThings we've always needed to saySo we could end up stringingNow the story's played out like thisJust like a paperback novelLet's rewrite an ending that fitsInstead of a Hollywood horrorNothin's wrongJust as long as you know that someday I will_

_**Rachel was walking into this and started:**_

_Someday, somehowGonna make it alright but not right nowI know you're wondering when(You're the only one who knows that)Someday, somehowGonna make it alright but not right nowI know you're wondering when(You're the only one who knows that)_

_They stopped and the Show-kat smiled. "We're going get it along just fine." Show-kat responded and Katrina walked off as Rachel went after her.. "So that's it you are all for the team." Rachel said and Katrina responded, "Pretty much, Vocal is going to be much scarier then I ever been. I don't care I don't have all the solos but this is New York.." "I perfectly aware where Nationals is.." Rachel said and Katrina responded, "You have a show voice which is perfect in New York, what if we win? All of us could cash in our ticket." "Especially you.." Rachel said and Katrina responded with damn this girl is insecure, "Yeah it would be cool. New York is home to me and just like Lady Gaga came home. It matters that much more to her, that rowdiness. You don't what New York feels like the pulse of it, the heart of it" Katrina had the last words but Rachel couldn't let that go and walked to her. "It's just…" Rachel said and Katrina responded, "You don't like to fight, you think what you have is good and it is Rachel but I'm the Show-Kat. Up your game and prove me wrong.." "So your just Show-Kat, your not Katrina. I think someone might have identity problems…"Rachel said and Katrina returned with, "You have no idea about me Diva.." _


	5. Chapter 5

_Push Back_

_By_

_Sexandviolence201_

_Part Five_

_Katrina was at home and went upstairs to see her mother sitting in the corner. Katrina walked to the corner and kneel her to her mother. She's wearing her sunglasses and Katrina took off her sunglasses. She had the eye that was still swollen shut which was getting better. _

"_How was school?" her mother asked and Katrina responded to her about how she made Glee club. "Do they know?" Her mother asked and Katrina responded, "Don't worry mom, they don't know I'm gay…"Her mother touched her daughter's cheek and hugged her. "I wish you didn't have to choose to keep this a secret." Her mother said and touched her face. "You got hurt because of that bitch Berry she told one person and dad…" Katrina was about to cry and her mother made her look at her._

"_Your father hit me and you had to see that all the time…" Her mother held her and then she heard, "Her daughter is in glee.." Katrina told her mother. Her mother looked at Katrina and just shook her head because she questioned her daughter's motives…_


End file.
